Telo-Haljr
Telo-Haljr was once known as one of the Eye-Gems of Scylla, one of the grandest cities ever built in history. Only a handful of places like it were built anywhere in the galaxy, even the pre-Human civilizations rarely built anything so terrifically vast. The site where the city was built, once known as the Akairin Basin, was the site of the final battles against the Aboleth for control of Scylla. Eventually the ancients would realize that holding their final redoubt would be impsosible, and escaped before they could be exterminated. The significance of these battles is not only that the Federation took control of Scylla by winning them, but shortly after the planet fell Aboleth across the entire galactic quadrant went into full retreat as well. Believing that some incredible secrets must lurk below the fetid swamps, the Federation decided to send a clear message to the Aboleth: that they would never again control this world. To do that, Telo-Haljr and her sister supercity Serisia were built. Despite the sheer scale of the project, an urban sprawl taking up nearly three and a half million square miles of terrain, the amount of manpower and resources poured into its construction saw the massive citadel built up, to Federation regulatory codes, inside of a century. No less impressive than the speed and size of this construction were the wonders it employed. Telo-Haljr and Serisia were loaded with all the most advanced wonders that the Federation had to offer. For example, despite its size the city produced almost zero industrial waste: thousands of miles of rows of enormous factories would churn out smoke that was caught in vast climatrol dishes made of pure energy, to be cycled down into the sewers with the rest of the pollutive runoff and waste, to be consumed by hordes of Oozes that would eventually turn into a thick sludge which could be broken down by huge subterranean recyclotrons and machines that disassemble matter at an atomic level. Floating highways and byways loomed thousands of feet above the ground for low-altitude antigrav craft and wheeled vehicles to cross the entirety of the city. Skyscrapers of ceramcrete and plasteel dominated the skylines alongside gorgeous spires made from tritanium and carbon nanotubes. At capacity, Telo-Haljr provided enough space and work for 4.7 billion people. And it was made to be completely self-sufficient, capable of withstanding crisis all on its own. As a direct result of the Wars, most of Telo-Haljr is now little more than a massive jungle of ruined metal, concrete, and half-functionl tidbits of renaissance technologies and enchantments. Most regions have been taken over and infested by wild beasts, monsters, Goblinoids, aberrant horrors, savage urban barbarians, and the undead; all lurking throughout the crumbling buildings and slow but persistent vegetation that gets a little thicker every year, unchecked and unfettered. But despite the lack of maintenance, the ravages of time, of nature, and various abominations, the city is extraordinarily slow to decay. Slow enough that a sufficient amount of the city's construction remains intact enough to make it worth the efforts needed to attempt repairing and reclaiming the abandoned streets. The last few decades have seen an entire agency spring up dedicated to accomplishing such an action, launching little crusades made of construction equipment and heavily armed Freelancers in the hopes of retaking huge swaths of Telo-Haljr from beyond the secure borderwalls of Paradise City. These areas do not often remain under control of these reclamative workers, as control for any significant period of time is usually impossible due to the various hazards, but simple improvements such as repaved roads and fixed electrical lines make it possible to travel many areas of the megatropolis by vehicular means instead of on foot. Rebuilt residential and commercial zones provide temporary and sometimes permanent safe havens, and restored power transformers have fixed enough connectivity that nearly a full fifth of Telo-Haljr's overall area has power. These efforts are costly, but progress is always being made- everyone believes that as long as they keep restoring more, they can never truly fail, and will one day reclaim the city in full. Telo-Haljr is divided into six provincial districts. Each district served an official purpose for the megacity before the Wars, performing necessary functions for the city's survival and trade. In order of construction, these districts are Othgos, Belkoth, Nelniva, Receitva- now known as Paradise City- Hennersburg, and Terria. Paradise City Othgos Nelniva Terria Hennersburg Belkoth Back to Alkair Expanse Back to Main Page